Nexus Dominion
'Nexus Dominion' The Nexus Dominion is an independent government commanded by a pseudo council known collectively as The Nexus. 'History' Although the advanced technology leading to the creation of the Nexus is relatively new, the origins of the Dominion can be traced back 237 years with the formation of the Peoples’ Union on the planet Caldaris in the year 1 of the Age of Intellect. The history of the Dominion is recorded using years measured in orbital rotations of Caldaris despite the fact that the effective physical capital of the Dominion has been situated on Tarrus Majus since the Great Expansion of year 73 of the New Age. The timeline is then divided into independent ages which mark major milestones of the Dominion and its precursor governments. This timeline flows back 1,927 years to the origin of the Caldari people in year 1 of the Age of Seed, when the massive ark ship landed on the planet Caldaris and began terraforming the planet. The list of ages in the history of the Caldari pe ople is as follows #Age of Seed year 1-307: marks the landing of the ark and ends with the formation of the first successful attempt to live outside the ark. #Age of Growth year 1-782: marks the spread of early civilization across Caldaris and ends with the first major war between city states. #Age of Chaos year 1-566: marks the series of massive conflicts over food, water, and agricultural land on Caldaris, all rare resources on the largely barren world. #Age of Intellect year 1-276: marks the creation of the first Nexus administration system and the end of most of the world conflicts, battles continue across many regions for additional decades before the Nexus system is fully integrated, ends with the colonization of neighboring worlds. #New Age year 1-7 present day: marks the colonization of new worlds and the expanse into space, among other notable achievements. Has yet to end. Origin of Caldari The Caldari race is unique in that they are not native to their home planet. 1,927 years ago an advanced starship known from its internal records as the Ark emerged from a fold in space time and entered the atmosphere of Caldaris. The force of impact of the 50 kilometer long craft caused tremors across miles of land and tore a valley 2 kilometers deep and 5 wide over a stretch of over 300 kilometers, which has become known as the Valley of Decent. After landing the Ark began fertilizing the stored genetic material of 2.5 million animal species, including the first generation of Caldari, these children were raised within the Ark by the artificial intelligence known as Prometheus. The Caldari people were largely confined within the hull of the Ark until the Age of Growth due largely to the fact that the terraforming efforts of Prometheus were not complete until year 283 of the Age of Growth. After many generations the first settlement outside the Ark was successful, the city of Teraas was founded within the crater of the Ark, and eventually expanded to surround the ship. Today, the Ark is the center of Teraas and acts as the capital of Caldaris. Prometheus provided early Caldari settlers with detailed maps of the planet with instructions to spread the species across the globe, once free of the confines of the Ark the Caldari people soon covered the planet in cities. Once the fertile regions were covered smaller towns were erected in the less habitable barren planes of the highly metallic planet. The technology of hydroponic farming was given out by Prometheus, however many of the more primitive settlements on the far side of the planet were unable to receive such technologies, war over the fertile regions of Caldaris broke out when the city of Verikan was burned to the ground by nomadic tribes from the planes. The planet wide wars were devastating to much of the population of Caldaris, however the city of Teraas maintained order through the use of automated defensive measures deployed by Prometheus. Teraas soon became a beacon of order and learning, with universities opening up across the region. After little gain in ending the wars, the people of Teraas proposed the Hydra project with the goal of reverse engineering the technology of the Ark. Up to this point in history Prometheus had acted with the goal of advancing the Caldari people, however it enacted several measures to prevent the Ark’s internal systems from being tampered with, culminating in a brief civil war between the outer city of Teraas and the inner city within the Ark. Most of Teraas was destroyed in a single night of intense fighting and many critical systems of the Ark were destroyed, including Prometheus who activated a security measure built into the primary systems of the ship that unleashed a swarm of nano-machines that broke down most of the inner sections, leaving little else but a dormant hull behind. Despite this setback, the remaining citizens of Teraas pushed forward in their efforts of technological advancement using the remaining manufacturing facilities in the outer decks of the Ark. After many years of research and experimentation a breakthrough was made in the Hydra project that marks the beginning of the Age of Intellect with the creation of the first Nexus system, an artificial intelligence known as Hydra. Under command of Hydra, the manufacturing plants of Teraas began developing more and more powerful automated combat units and weapon systems, ending the conflicts that had ravaged the planet for over 500 years once and for all. Under the protection of Hydra, the people of Teraas formed the Peaople’s Union, the first major government of the modern ages, and eventually conquered the entirety of Caldaris. Despite global unification and the efficient rule of Hydra, the collapse of the Union began as animosity for the methods of Hydra began to spread. At best the governing policies of the Union were considered callas, at worst inhumane. Fearing another world conflict, the brightest minds of Teraas began work on improvements to Hydra. After many years of largely unsuccessful attempts at improvement, Dr. Nikoli Proteus began work instead on completely replacing Hydra. His efforts came to fruition in the year 291 of the Age of Intellect when he successfully merged a semi-sentient computer with the minds of several chimpanzees. Dr. Proteus soon realized that not only was there no limit to the number of sentient minds he could combine, but the larger the number the more powerful the resulting intelligence was. In the Year 302 a council of the best and brightest individuals from every field were elected and melded with a Hydra 12 series administration system, the end result became known as the Nexus witch was installed within the rebuilt Ark in the center of Teraas. With the newly created Nexus system the Dominion was formed, and the first colony ships would soon land on the nearby worlds of Catachan and Terminus. Category:Governments Category:UFOP Governments